Shrouded in Lies
by StormyNight55
Summary: A 100th reviewer one-shot for dude1094. Medicine cats have fallen in love before. They have even bore kits, against StarClan's will. However, none have ever taken their lies as far as Leafpool. AshxLeaf.


Normally I'd put this in 'Once in a Blue Moon', since it is a Warriors one-shot, but since it's something **dude1094 **gets for being the 100th reviewer of 'Distorted Reality', I figured I'd just post it as something entirely seperate.

[By the way, though it is possible for cats to have very randomly colored offspring, I still always thought it was a bit foolish of ThunderClan to never wonder why Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw had a gray kit and a black kit. It all makes sense, of course, once you realize they aren't their kits, but anyway...on with the story!]

**Disclaimer; I don't even fully own the laptop I'm typing on; how can I possibly own a book series?**

* * *

Snow littered the ground, falling gently from the sky. Yet, the chilled air did not faze the she-cat as much as the choice ahead did. Leafpool lay in the bedding that her sister had carefully prepared, stealing what she knew would be her final moment as a mother. Two duties called to her; medicine and motherhood, and she had a decision to make. For the good of her Clan, she could not choose to mother these kits.

"They're beautiful, Leafpool," Squirrelflight commented, staring down at the three small bundles.

"We need to get them out of the snow."

"Yes," she agreed, but seemed as reluctant as Leafpool to head back to camp; to begin their lives anew, as liars. "But can't we wait just a moment? They are your kits, after all…we don't have to go just yet."

Leafpool sighed, nudging one of the toms, who was squeaking periodically. A ginger tom, bearing a strong resemblance to both her father and her sister. That was good. It would make this lie all the more believable.

The two other kits, however, troubled Leafpool's mind. A gray tom and a black she-cat. No one expected Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw to bear gray and black kits.

"Don't worry," Squirrelflight insisted, feeling her sister's doubt. "The Clan is bound to believe us. What reasons have we ever given them not to trust us?"

"None," she admitted, "but we're about to."

"Don't think like that," she went on. "This is for the good of all of us. The Clan needs a medicine cat, and it's best for both you and Crowfeather if no one knows."

Leafpool's heart sank even further. She truly _was _alone in this secret. Squirrelflight, her own sister, could never know the full truth. Squirrelflight seemed to notice her mood diminish, and quickly changed the subject.

"What will you name them?"

"They're your kits," she said. "They are yours and Brambleclaw's to name."

Squirrelflight shook her head adamantly. "No. They're _your _kits. _You _name them."

"No," she insisted. She couldn't name them; that was a mother's duty. If she named them, it would be even harder to watch them grow up without her.

"At least name one," she insisted. "Brambleclaw and I will name the others. As much as you say that they're ours, StarClan gave them to you, not me."

"StarClan doesn't give kits to medicine cats."

"Clearly, they do," Squirrelflight insisted. "You haven't done anything wrong, Leafpool. Love isn't wrong, and neither is having kits with who you love."

Leafpool wished that she could believe that. Looking down at her three kits, she pressed her nose to the gray tom; the one who most closely resembled his father.

"Jaykit," she spoke, and Squirrelflight seemed pleased that she had finally decided to name one.

_May you, and your brother and sister, grow up happily. Love Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw as your true parents…and if you ever discover who you truly are, please…forgive us. We had no choice._

---

"Leafpool?"

The she-cat jumped slightly at the unexpected voice. She relaxed once she realized who it was, eyes warming and tail flicking in a gesture to come inside.

"Yes, Ashfur?"

The gray tom sat down beside her, fur brushing up against her own. She playfully shouldered him away, purring with amusement.

"When will you ever understand that I'm a medicine cat?" She meowed, but he ignored her, nuzzling against her with his muzzle.

"Sorry," he began, chuckling, "that I find it hard to see you as _just _a medicine cat."

"And I'm sorry," she returned jokingly, "that all I can see you as is a stubborn warrior."

"Stubborn?" Ashfur asked. "I was thinking more like 'persistent'."

"'Persistence' never excused anyone from breaking the warrior code."

"There should be no rules to love, in my opinion," he said. "Besides, it's not like we have kits. We haven't done anything that could really distract you from your duties. As far as I'm concerned, StarClan can't condemn us for being in love."

Leafpool hardly heard the last sentence. Her mind was stuck on what her mate had said before that, her jaws slightly parted and blood chilling.

_Besides, it's not like we have kits._

Ashfur did not seem to notice. "Though…sometimes I wish we could."

"We could what?" She managed, bringing her mind back to their conversation.

"Have kits. Wouldn't it be amazing, to be parents?"

Her breath caught in her throat, and she avoided his eyes.

"Yes," she said softly, managing a reply. "It would be…"

"Is something wrong, Leafpool?"

Ashfur's blue eyes were staring into her own with loving concern. She felt as if claws were tightening around her heart.

_I have no right to lie to him…_

"No," she assured him. "I was just thinking…about kits…"

"They would be beautiful, you know," he licked her forehead lovingly. "Just like you."

_No right at all…_

A sudden sound interupted the two mates, and Ashfur quickly backed away. Sighing with relief, Leafpool realized it was Jayfeather.

"Do we have any honey, Leafpool?" The gray tom inquired. "Mousefur's been complaining of a sore throat all morning."

"Yes, but we're getting low," she said. "It's right next to the tansy."

As Jayfeather padded by, Ashfur flashed a knowing look at her. The two of them would have been caught, had it been any cat but her blind apprentice.

"Would you mind looking for more of that once you're done, Jayfeather?" She asked.

The tom mumbled something under his breath, but then nodded and left, heading for the elder's den.

"Thank StarClan it was him," Ashfur whispered.

"I've told you before, we can't be so careless," Leafpool reminded him, but couldn't resist a small smile. Had they been caught, this would be a serious matter; but since everything had turned out fine, she felt it acceptable to relax.

"You're right," he purred, giving her another quick lick before heading towards the exit. "You're always right; but I'll still be back later."

Leafpool laughed softly and watched the gray tom leave. Now alone, old doubts began to creep back into her mind, as they always did.

_What kind of mate am I, lying to him about our own kits? He doesn't even know, he never will…and what kind of sister lies about her own mate? Squirrelflight is still certain that they're Crowfeather's kits…_

She and Crowfeather had never truly been in love; he had been newly recovering from the loss of Feathertail, and they were both young. It hadn't lasted long, and it hadn't been meant to.

However, as regretful as she felt lying to her mate and sister, it was her kits that she worried most about. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather; three cats who would never know their true parents.

_My mate, my sister, my kits…there has never been a medicine cat shrouded in such lies. _

Leafpool closed her eyes for a moment.

_StarClan, forgive me…_

* * *

Well, that was pretty packed with angst...what can I say? Most of my stories end up filled with it '^_^

In either case, I really hope you enjoyed it, **dude1094!**

Reviews from anyone are appreciated.


End file.
